The Vengence Sword
This article is an original 'story created by Zel'no'di do not edit this article unless you are an admin who needs to make a spell correction.' 'Prologue' "'''That one right there."Declared Rick. "Well I hope your soon to be wife will like this one."The shopkeeper commented. Rick Patterson...A once nice man before the incident. "Come on!Damn traffic..."Yelled Rick. Rick finally got home to his appartment but what lies ahead would shatter him. "Joy I'm here...Joy..."Rick questioned himself on where his girlfriend was. "Rick..."Groaned Joy from Rick's kitchen. Rick walked into his kitchen to find his girlfriend on the ground bleeding. "JOY!What happened!?"Yelled Rick as he got down and embraced Joy. "A Chinese gang 'cough cough' named the Rising Suns came to kill you.You had a hit on you.They told me to tell you that they are coming for you."Uttered Joy as she spit blood out. "Joy just hold on I'm going to call for help.Listen if you don't make I want to give you something."Rick pulled out the ring and put it on here finger."I will kill them all."Whispered Rick. "I...do."Joy said before she passed away. "I love you Ms.Joy Patterson..."Cried Rick as he called 911. Chapter 1-Hero Two weeks after the murder the police tested Rick with a lie-detector and he wasn't lying.The police found out that the Rising Suns were the problem. When Rick got home he thought to himself."I won't let you down Joy.They '''Will all die..." He was going to slaughter them all.Rick was a big fan of the legendary Ninja.He has real weapons of the Ninja's weapons.But there is more than the Ninja weapons that he has.After days of going through different designs of costumes,Rick found the one for him.It was a Ninja costume.He would now become a silent Ninja,a whisper in the wind,the shadow of the night.He is the Ninja... On a stormy night in New York.Five members were in a dark alley trying to steal from a defenseless man. "Please don't hurt me!"Yelped the man. "Give your money and we will give you a swift death."Responded one of the members. But before the member could kill the man he was blinded by smoke.Suddenly a shadow jumped from a small building into the alley. "Die..."Said the shadow before he slashed the members limbs off with his swords. The smoke cleared and the shadow was revealed to be Rick as his alter ego the Ninja. "Your safe leave."Commanded The Ninja. "Thank you I'm in your debt."Cried the man as he ran home. "There is no need for your thanks."Thought Rick. The next morining: "Last night there was a murder of a few members of the gang known as the Rising Suns.They seem to have been cut into multiple different pieces.It is too graphic to show on television..."Announced a news reporter on tv as Rick watched and ate his breakfast. "Every action has an echo.You're own actions will be their undoing."Rick wispered to himself thinking that Joy was possibly listening. New York Bank 2:45 pm: "Everyone get on the damn ground now!"Yelled multiple bank robbers. "We are here at one out of many New York bank's here today to find out that multiple men are holding bank workers and civillians hostage."The Reporter tried to get out louder words but she couldn't say anymore. New York Bank 3:00 pm: The roofs of many buildings made small taps of foot steps.It was a hero.It was their hero.He moved like a shadow through pure daylight.No one saw him until he jumped from a small building,next to the bank,through the window.All of the robbers looked into his direction and opened fire.Rick hid behind a collum and threw multiple smoke grenades at the robbers. "What the hell is that smoke coming from?!"Yelled one of the robbers. Then the men rubbed their eyes as they began to burned. "OH MY GOD MY EYES!"Yelled all of the robbers as they fell to the ground. The cloud of red pepper smoke cleared and the men were capable of being killed but Rick knew that these weren't the men he wanted to kill.Soon afterwards the police came into the bank and arrested the robbers. "Thank you for the help uh-"Thanked one of the police men. "The Ninja.The name is the Ninja"Rick interupted before he left the building through the window to avoid the news reporters. To be continued... Category:Zel'no'di Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Stories